Brother of Thunder
by IceCaster2614
Summary: Aeons ago, the all-father Odin, and his wife, bore two fine children, adopting another. One was called Loki, the God of magic, one was called Thor. The God of Thunder. The other, well. His name was Perseus, Percy Odinson. IN THE PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Thor

PERSEUS POV

Perseus was having a shitty day. The kind that make you want to slit your wrists and play in your own blood, he stood in The castle halls, where golden sunlight streamed through the colored windows, he stood in front Of his father who was seated at a golden throne that was flanked by two Asgardian guards. He smiled up at The All-Father who's face was devoid of emotion. Perseus held his two Chakram's loosely in his hands as he knelt. "Father" he added respectfully. He didn't want to piss off anymore deites.

"Perseus, stand, I have... Interesting matters to discuss with you" Odin commanded. Perseus frowned, his father never commanded him or his siblings, he stood up and stared at his father curiously. His father also was never straight on point, always asking how their days were.

Nice guy.

"It comes to be that you... Have been traveling through different realms"

Perseus stood, shocked. Only one person would know that... And that person would be...

Thor

Motherfucker, always a fucking suck up, always telling his father everything he could fucking say. One of the guards tensed, Perseus recognized him, it was Sam, a sturdy Chinese boy that relied on two steel Sai that were attached to chains at the handles, the chains themselves snaked round his arms, apparently rumor said that the chain was endless, he wore pitch black armor, with a red dragon insignia in the middle that glowed a ruby red, he claimed he was from Midgard, which he was, in fact (He'll be the bridge between Percy Jackson and Perseus Odinson). He came through the Bifröst by accident and fought Heimdall, a fight which he won. That was why he was one of Odin's personal guards. He wore a black blindfold, he could use Telekinesis to see and to fight with, Perseus still had t figured out how he could see. Before he could say anything else though, his father spoke up

"You know that this would be banishment to Hel" Odin scowled at his son. His expression turned enraged.

"But Fathe-"

"Silence!" Odin roared, "you have broken one of the oldest rules in Asgard! The All-Father's son no less!"

Perseus didn't reply, he was only a 19 year old, he had never been yelled at... Much... Well, hopefully he was sent to Midgard, he had spent most of his life studying about the place, he could name anything, was familiar with their sayings, name cars, buildings, gods. Anything.

"It seems, that I must make an example..." Odin paced back and forth, muttering to himself. Perseus' eyes widened, "But father!"

"No, not Hel, if you stayed in Midgard long enough, it might teach you some humility." Perseus wanted to punch someone. His father was being pretty fucking insane for an All-Father.

"Follow me" Odin walked through the doors behind Perseus.

Perseus had no choice but to follow.

He passed Thor and Loki, each looking at him curiously, "Little Brother, what are you doing?" Thor asked.

He didn't get an answer, instead, Perseus' Chakram imbedded itself in his ceremonial armor, of course, today was his 'crowning'

Odin turned round and jabbed Perseus in the stomach with his staff, which had appeared in a blue mist. Perseus clutched his stomach, winded, as Thor pulled out his Chamram and dumped it next to Perseus, swearing at him, he left through the door behind them. Loki soon followed after, silent and graceful. Perseus tried to catch his eye, but he wouldn't look at him.

"Get up" his father commanded him harshly.

Odin slammed his staff on the Chakram that lay on the ground, it exploded in a shower of sparks, the explosion echoing in the grand golden hallway. The Hallway turned silent after, it was as if the whole place was a ghost city (and believe him, he knew what a ghost city was)

Perseus felt an unspeakable anger, his dead friends had made the Chamrams for him, the nerve of that bastard! Beckendorf had made them himself, enchanting them so they would be beyond dangerous.

And Perseus' Father just destroyed one of them. Perseus gave in, he couldn't risk anything else, he'd just, as Midgardians would say 'go with the flow'

"Let's get this over with" Perseus muttered angrily, he could feel electricity in his veins, ready to blast out. Odin smirked and gestured to the Bifrost.

"After you"

They stood in front of Heimdall, who stood there, silent and unmoving, all except his eyes, which looked towards the approaching two warily.

"Heimdall, let us pass" Odin growled. Heimdall's eyebrows rose.

"My lord, I do not want you to do this, you will only suffer more"

"MOVE!" Odin roared at him, lightning flashing behind him, Heimdall sighed and stood to the side, taking his 3 meter sword with him.

Perseus felt his hopes crumble, if Heimdall wasn't going to do anything, then he was fucked.

He stood in the middle of the Bifrost, gripping his Chakram so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I name you Perseus Odinson, I name you Riptide, the current that takes you by surprise! I, Odin, All-Father, hereby banish you to Midgard for eternity!" Odin bellowed. Perseus could feel the Whole structure moving as it angled itself in the right direction. He could hear the portal powering up. Yet he did nothing.

Odin thrust forward, lightning fired from his staff and hit Perseus square on, sending him deep into the portal,

"You see son, there's one thing that doesn't survive in that place, your happiness"

"You'll see about that" Perseus grinned at him before he disappeared into the void, little did Odin know, a 19 year old boy in silver armor crept passed him and jumped into the portal after Perseus.

Well, Perseus had enough of portals, at first, the colors were beautiful, but after he got a migraine, he started to doubt himself.

He made a game, count how many migraines you get!

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

Thirteen

Fourteen

Fifteen

Just then, his feet hit solid ground, he shook his head, puzzled, his Chakram cut into his skin as he held on it as tightly as possible

Was this Midgard? Lightning flashed a way back behind him, he swore he saw a figure falling in the lightning, but that was impossible, most probably a vision from the damned bright spots in his eyes. He shook his head to get rid of the bright spots.

It was raining, the bright spots had dissipated from his vision and he could get a good look at what was going on,

It was midnight, pouring with rain, a unique storm was brewing, he dizzily took a step forward, when the dizziness stopped, he proceeded to run, attaching his Chakram onto its waist pocket, it felt empty, with one of them missing, he shook off the feeling and ran forward.

Only to get hit by a Van

Fuck.

DARCY POV

Earlier on

"HURRY UP!" Jane yelled at Darcy, she quickly grabbed her earphones and iPod before running down stairs, knocking over some high tech camera thingy in the process. She didn't stop to pick it up, it wasn't important.

Was it?

She jumped into the front of the van before She turned in the ignition, the van roared into life, before sputtering out.

She swore before he started the engine again, this time, he got it moving.

Jane was going on about blah blah blah, Darcy tuned out, listening to her IPod's music, when the van slammed its brakes violently, Darcy smacked her head off the window painfully before sitting back up, looking out the window, a massive storm was brewing up, rolling clouds of darkness swept through them and wrapped them inside its hazy shroud, lightning of different colors lit up the grass while the van's windscreen wipers desperately tried to get rid of the oncoming rain.

Jane jumped back in, Darcy didn't notice that she had left, she was dripping wet, actually, that thought turned dirty soon enough, Darcy shuddered, she didn't need those thoughts anytime now. Darcy watched Jane pull out a laptop and typed quickly into it, she muttered a few words to Eric and then said aloud

"This storm looks unreal" Darcy couldn't agree more, twice, she swore she caught a glimpse of a figure in a different bolt, twice, but that couldn't be real, how would someone ride the lightning?

"Darcy, take us in, I'm getting unusual readings" She gunned the engine and drove forward. "This is strange..."

Darcy took off her earphones and looked to the peft, "stranger than a Koala eating a pop tart?"

"Wait a minute, there's something on the storm!" Jane typed rapidly, Darcy wouldn't be surprised if Jane set the keyboard on fire. "And it should be... Right... There!" She shouted, pointing towards a figure right in the headlights, Darcy didn't get a chance to stop.

The van smacked the poor guy and he flew a solid few feet back, he lay on the ground, unmoving.

"What the hell?!" Jane cried out, slamming dos the laptop lid and shoving in her back as she ripped off her seatbelt and clambered out, Erik soon followed after.

"The one time I let you drive, and you drive into a person!" Jane screeched.

"Wasn't my fault! He got in the way!" Darcy yelled back over the deafening thunder, Jane ran forward to the downed figure, Darcy could make out another figure running towards where Jane and the person was, Darcy grit her teeth, determined to do something right as she snatched her taser and jumped out, she ran forward as fast as she could right before the other reached Jane.

She launched the Taser ends at the person.

**Well Hello! If you're wondering, I have rewritten this whole story, and... I AM BACK! With 2 new stories no less! I'm doing both at the same time, This is Brother Of Thunder, the other is the story "Blindfolded" it's basically about how Frank has heard voices in his head (House Of Hades) and he is tasked to search for a 'mysterious Blindfolded boy' who is the bridge between Norse and Greek, actually, if you're sharp enough, you can read a glimpse of him in this chapter!**

**Gimme all the news, Good, Bad, everything else, **

**And happy Chinese New Year to y'all!**

**IceCaster2614**


	2. Chapter 2

Perseus POV

When Perseus woke, he felt like he had been hit by a battering ram. Sitting up, he shielded the golden sunlight from his eyes and looked around. The building was near bare, it consisted of two couches, one which Perseus currently occupied, and the other had someone else snoring peacefully in it. There were windows at one side, no walls. Outside was parked the nightmare of Perseus' dreams, the automobile that had ploughed into him. He turned away, standing up from his position. His armour was off him, it was nowhere to be seen. He was dressed only in baggy trousers and a vest that was too small for him, when he stretched; he heard the sound of ripping from the back.

_Oh well, might need some new clothes_ he thought sarcastically _maybe._

He could hear water boiling in another room, it must have been the kitchen, he slowly opened the door and looked inside, the kitchen was part of the dining room, and it was a gleaming white. A girl around his age, with brown hair, wore a gown and was sleepily taking out a jar of these brown beans, coffee, maybe. She was humming a tune that sounded more like pig slaughter than music.

Perseus cleared his throat, causing the girl to give a short scream, turn round, and slap him. His face felt like it got stung by five queen bees, he rubbed his face that felt like it was on fire and glared at the girl, "What is your problem?" he snarled at her.

The girl's eyes widened as she looked him up and down. It was only then Perseus saw.

Odin's beard, she was beautiful. She stared at him as if he had come from another planet, which was true, he guessed, Midgard was another realm to Asgard.

"My apologies" he quickly apologised, "I should not have surprised you" the girl just stared at him.

Correction: his body.

"Hello?" he was starting to feel awkward. The girl snapped out her shock and shook her head several times. Perseus suddenly felt self conscious; did he have something on his chest? He looked down, nothing, a speck of dust that he quickly brushed off.

"I... sorry... but..." the girl spluttered: she looked like a tomato. Perseus rubbed the back of his head. This Midgardian, though beautiful, did have a strange personality. "I will be in the next room if you require me" with that, he turned round and closed the door behind him.

He stepped in, staring at the couch, nothing there but remnant of the vest, a blanket and some pillows. He sighed, it wasn't his chambers in Asgard, but they would do.

_Asgard_

As he lay down, the full brute force of what happened hit into him.

Thor betrayed him, Odin banished him, and He got rammed by a car. Thor, the bloody asshole, he was going to get some really bad karma for that. Odin, his apparent 'all-knowing' father, was a son of a bitch, a bastard. That's what he was; Perseus hoped someone would attack Asgard. He would like some revenge. He would like to see Thor's blood spilt, to see Odin impaled by his own spear, Gungnir.

He pushed those thoughts away, those events would be disastrous, he couldn't afford to be selfish, even though he loathed his family for what they did, he did know that if they died out, all nine realms would plunge into Anarchy. He punched a pillow and laid his head on it, it had felt empty without anyone with him. But still, it had always been ever since Sif. She had loved him, then broken his heart when she met Thor, then had the nerve to try and lose her innocence with Perseus when her hair was dyed black. That bitch.

He closed his eyes slowly, maybe he would find peace in sleep for a while, maybe he forget his family, maybe he could forget the situation they had put him in. His head slowly drifted to darkness, he just about had fallen asleep until...

"Wake up Prince Perseus" Perseus groaned and buried his head in his pillow. "I said get up!" an invisible force threw him out of the couch, he landed with an oomph onto the carpet, an angry Sam stood over him, he looked strange, his blindfold had been taken off by the people, Perseus looked up at the boy's volcanic black eyes, he could practically hear them screaming in pain in the light. Sam grimaced slightly before he blinked several times, obviously not used to the light.

Sam's eye twitched before he closed his eyes. "Up in five minutes Perseus, we leave soon" he kneeled on the ground, his twin chain _Sai_ appearing and he wrapped the chains round his arms. He turned to Perseus, probably glaring at him, he turned back to his position, he looked like he was meditating, he was kneeling with eyes closed and all, and Perseus had to fight back a snigger. "Hurry up" Perseus scrambled up and walked through the door, the girl was seated at the table with the two others. They all looked at him surprised. He saw his armour lying under some technology swivelling over it; Sam's blindfold was lying on the table. Perseus snatched it up, grabbed his Armour from the machine and shoved it on. The woman stood up, looking defiant.

"What are you doing there?" she hissed

"Why, collecting what belongs to me and my servant" he scowled at them, what was wrong with them. "Your servant?" she raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to fight, the mortal had guts, and he had to admit.

"Well, I guess you could call me that" Sam leaned against the door; he walked over to the table. "Name's Sam" he shook the man's hand, who eyed him suspiciously. His eyes were shut and he clenched his teeth in pain as the light tortured him.

"Perseus, if you may pass my-"Perseus had already threw his blindfold at him. He caught it easily and tied it round his eyes, sighing in relief as he saw darkness again; he sat down in the seat next to the girl, looking at each one of them.

"So, what's for breakfast?" he asked

The woman shook her head "we don't have breakfast, we can cook it if you want-"she was cut off by a shake of Sam's head "I'll do it" he said.

He sat there for 10 seconds, concentrating. The woman had already stood up and went to the kitchen. Perseus intercepted her, "Don't, he can do it" she stared at him as if he grew another head.

The man gasped, some plates had shot out the cupboard, glowing red, 5 in total, they landed on the table, cutlery followed after, knives and forks sat themselves down and their red glow dispersed.

Sam tapped his skull, smiling slightly "Telekinesis" the girl started up "that isn't true-"she was interrupted at the sound of something cutting into something.

A glowing red cucumber was being chopped up by a glowing red knife, it landed on a piece of brown malted bread, mayo soon followed, another slice landed on top, it repeated the process five times, the sandwiches soon floated onto the plates.

Getting over her initial shock, the girl grinned; "Now that is something I could get used to" she picked up the sandwich and dug in.

"Tut tut" Perseus grinned "You sure have gone rusty Sam, took you 2 minutes 46 seconds." Perseus could imagine him rolling his eyes "Like you could have done any better." He shot back. "And I don't see you not eating it" true enough, Perseus was already halfway through his sandwich. Perseus smiled slightly before saying his usual:

"Comes great power comes-"

"Comes the great damn need to eat from a silver spoon" Sam grinned; he wiped his mouth of breadcrumbs and picked up his plate.

"Sam, my name is Eric, this is Darcy" the man pointed to the girl, "and that is Jane" he finished, pointing at the woman. "May i ask how you have telekinesis?" the woman looked bored and uninterested, but Perseus knew that she was listening intently.

"Nothing much, just something I gained from my Ancestor, born with my eyes closed, spent my whole life with my eyes closed, hurts like fuck when I open them" Sam finished, leaning against the counter as the plate washed itself.

"Perseus, we leave soon" he turned to Perseus. Jane's eyebrows nearly flew to the sky

"Leaving? Who said you could?"

"My blade said so" Sam gestured to his chain _Sai_; he unravelled a small bit and held the chain, the _Sai_ dangling in the air.

"Hang on" Darcy looked like she had solved something. "Blindfold, Telekinesis from your ancestor, chained dagger thing?" she looked triumphant "what?" Sam asked, Perseus could picture him frowning.

"You've been playing too much _Mortal Kombat X_!" she grinned at him, the reaction she got was not what she expected.

"The hell is a Mortal Combat 5?"

"The hell you talking about?" Darcy looked confused

"The hell are _you_ talking about?"

"Guys, calm down." Jane looked tired. She turned to Sam "_Mortal Kombat X_ is a video game that Darcy enjoys playing, apparently you look like you're someone from it.

"Yeah! Someone gets me; you look like Kenshi with Scorpion's weapons!"

"The... Fuck?"

"Language" Perseus spoke up. "We don't play video games" he apologised to Darcy. She look astonished. "How do you live without video games?!" she looked horrified.

"We just do, I'm sure Sam has played one before-"

"Don't care, we're leaving" Sam snapped at him, he stood up and walked out the doors, he stood in the hot air, waiting for Perseus.

Perseus sighed; Sam was difficult to control sometimes. He turned to Jane and Eric, "I appreciate your concern, but we must get going."

"You're leaving?" Darcy stared at him. Perseus had a small urge to hug her; instead, he chose a better approach. "You coming back?" she sounded casual.

"Why, of course, I couldn't leave a beautiful face alone could I?" he lifted her hand and pressed his lips against her knuckles before turning round and walking out of the building. He looked around, he swore he saw Sam a few seconds ago, how on earth did he just go? He barely noticed the note fluttering in the wind; he caught it and read it, eyes narrowed. He started walking forward, everything seemed blocked from his view.

**To Perseus Odinson:**

**I have taken my boyfriend back, I'm going to give him a little... taste of his own medicine, do not search for him, or I will kill him, brutally. Hades, I'll send you his head. I'm going to have a little fun with him before I send him back; he'll be recognisable, barely.**

Instead of a name, there was a flower, not just any flower, a Chrysanthemum, Perseus glared at it, he knew what it was. Sam had mentioned a girl he had loved when he was on Midgard. Her name was Chrysanthemum Avis, better known as Cynthia. He loved her even though she had tried to kill him. They had broken apart when Cynthia had betrayed them to the Titans, he had thrown her into Tartarus, Perseus inwardly winced, and he knew that their relationship was a perfect example of love gone wrong.

No time to think, he had to do something, without Chrysanthemum finding out. Shit. This was going to be hard. Perseus set off, running down the street, he would find Sam, and he owed it to him. And it wasn't because of some sandwich. It was something much more serious.

_-Flashback-_

_Perseus clutched both Chakrams in his hand frost was settling onto him, he shook his head clear of frost, he wasn't going to die from just a few hundred Frost Giants. Or maybe he was. he stood a few metres from the edge of a cliff, he looked desperately at his own Asgardian forces, they fought valiantly, but were slowly being overwhelmed, Perseus saw a frost giant grab an unsuspecting Asgardian in the head, frost started to form and within a second, the warrior's head was covered in ice, laughing, the giant swung the club, shattering the head into a million pieces, blood staining its armour, the giant descended on the body and ripped out the organs, slowly starting to eat them. Perseus had to tear his eyes off the warrior to deal with the oncoming horde of giants. _

_He spun his Chakrams in the air, the formed a tornado, picking up a dozen giants a sending them over the edge of a cliff yelling for help. He summoned them back using the wind, he caught it and sliced the abdomen of a giant before kicking its head, its upper body flew off at the force, golden ichor staining the snow. He threw a Chakrams straight through three giants; his left arm's muscles screamed in pain, his ice wouldn't work against these monsters. He picked himself up with the winds, he focused in the sky, trying to summon the most devastating winds, he could see a massive tornado forming, he concentrated, charging it even more, he slowly began to lower it onto the surface, until_

_WHAM!_

_Perseus dropped to the floor, barely conscious, he watched as his tornado dispersed to nothing, his last hope was gone. Instead, he started to pull himself up, looking up at the giant that had downed him defiantly, he stood up, only to get hit back down again, this time, he didn't have any more strength left. The giant placed a foot on his chest and raised its club, roaring in victory. Other giants stopped eating from the carcasses and turned to watch, a death of a god was worth watching. The giant slowly raised the club even higher, Perseus knew he was going to die, this was it._

_ Perseus heard a crunching sound, did the giant hit him? Was he dead? He opened one eye, and was amazed at what he saw, in the distance; a gigantic lightning bolt had dropped down, more warriors of Asgard spilling out of it. But where the giant's head should have been was replaced by a fist, the person shoved the body down the cliff before helping him up. Perseus knew who it was, no-one would be that suicidal to wear a blindfold into a battle. Sam, he pulled him up before retracting his Sai, which Perseus had not noticed, had been imbedded into the giant's body_

_"You alright?" his black blindfold glistened with golden Ichor. Perseus nodded mutely, too weak to say anything."Come on" Sam slung Perseus' arm around his shoulders and dragged him across, Asgardians forming a protective circle around them as Sam slowly dragged Perseus. Perseus' was half conscious, half dead; he could feel his head on fire from the club that downed him in the first place._

_Sam groaned and slowly placed Perseus on the floor; he looked up to the sky and muttered a few words._

_"Heimdall, open the gate" he looked at the verge of collapse, he must've fought his way over to Perseus, then dragged him back. It was Perseus' entire fault; he had to get them here in the first place._

_The last thing Perseus remembered was a bright light enveloping them, and Sam yelling the forces to retreat._

_He slowly drifted to unconsciousness._

_-Flashback ends-_

Sam POV

Sam pulled himself up, groaning as he felt chains rattling beside him, locking his wrists and arms in place. He opened his mind, seeing around him. The black room was slowly drawn in a red outline, he looked at the chains that imprisoned him, and they were made of a Celestial Bronze. He groaned, at best, with the chains taut, he could probably go a metre or so. An empty barren prison in the middle of nowhere, he could sense that, he listened for outside, apart from howling winds, he couldn't hear anything else. Using his honed touch senses, he felt the floor, feeling at least 15 metre obsidian foundations under five metres of stone, under all of that was about a few thousand metres of sand, letting Sam relax, he knew he wasn't far from where he got kidnapped. Under the sand was about a few hundred thousand metres of dirt and soil, under all of that was bedrock. He could almost feel the heat from the convection currents under his fingertips. The mantle was down below that bedrock. If only mortals would believe him, he would be valuable he mused to himself.

He remembered an old saying from his accursed mother that she had said to his sisters "if you can't solve a problem, sleep on it." He lay down, trying to get as comfortable as possible with chains under him, they were the true meaning as a pain in the ass. He laughed quietly to himself. He settled down and dozed off; there wasn't anything for him to do.

**New chap, not much to say,enjoy!**


End file.
